An electronic cigarette, also referred to as a virtual cigarette or an electronic tobacco cigarette, is an alternative to a conventional smoke, which is mainly used for quitting smoking and replacing the conventional smoke. The electronic cigarette has a same appearance and substantially a same taste with the conventional smoke, and even has more taste than the conventional smoke. The electronic cigarette, when smoked, can create smoke, taste and feel just like the conventional smoke. Further, the electronic cigarette has no harmful ingredients in the conventional smoke, such as tar, suspended particles, etc., and also would not create diffuse or wreathing second-hand smoke. Therefore, the electronic cigarette would not cause harm to a smoker and other person.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional electronic cigarette includes an atomizing assembly 20 and a battery assembly 10 which are connected together. The electronic cigarette has a battery 11 arranged in the battery assembly 10. A cap is provided on an end 13, which is far away from the atomizing assembly 20, of the battery assembly. For the purpose of facilitating a reuse, a rechargeable battery may be employed as the battery 11. When the rechargeable battery 11 runs out, the rechargeable battery 11 is required to be removed out of the battery assembly 10 to be charged. However, this would make the rechargeable battery 11 to be removed out of and put into the battery assembly 10 frequently. The atomizing assembly 20 is detached from the battery assembly 10 to allow the rechargeable battery 11 to be charged from one end of the battery assembly 10 which is connected to the atomizing assembly 20. However, this would make the use of the electronic cigarette inconvenient. Also, disassembling the atomizing assembly 20 and the battery assembly 10 frequently would easily lead to a problem of an unreliable electric connection between the atomizing assembly 20 and the battery assembly 10 due to the loose atomizing assembly 20 and the battery assembly 10.